villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Proprietor
The Proprietor is a minor antagonist in the 1995 cartoon movie The Snow Queen's Revenge. She is an anthropomorphic pig working as the chef/ owner of a restaurant in the desert who planned to cook Brenda, one of the main protagonists. She's voiced by Julia McKenzie, who also voiced the Snow Queen and Freda in the same movie. History When Ellie, Brenda and Peeps flow through the desert and deciding to stop at the restaurant, the proprietor is currently yelling at her minions (all of them anthropomorphic pigs like herself), demanding suggestions for their menu as they only served eggs and chickens. She then sees Brenda resting under a tree and sends her minions to get it so she could cook the bird as a course. When Ellie and Peeps enter, the pig woman bids them welcome and gives them a menu card which features Brenda before leaving to prepare the food. Shocked by this, Ellie runs out of the restaurant to see that Brenda is gone. She finds her at the back side of the restaurant, trapped in a pot as the pigs prepare to cook her. Ellie sends Peeps as a diversion while she uses a rope to attach a car to a pole of the house. While Peeps yells at the pigs, which causes them to chase him, Ellie starts the car, thereby pulling the pole away which causes the restaurant to collapse. While Brenda is freed, the proprietor and her minions climb out of the remains of their restaurant with the proprietor ordering them to catch Ellie and her friends. However, using the car, Ellie and the others are able to escape. Personality The Proprietor was a very ill-tempered woman, having a nasty habit of abusing her minions by telling them how useless they are as well as throwing cleavers after them or kicking them away after giving them an order. She is also obsessed with increasing her reputation, planning to become more famous by serving Brenda as a special meal. Trivia *She shares several similarities with Jean Bon from Courage the Cowardly Dog: They are both anthropomorphic pigs who own a restaurant and plan to eat a protagonist. However, while in Jean's case, it turns out that he's innocent, the Proprietor clearly wanted to cook the bird Brenda as she put her into a big pot and gave Ellie a menu that featured Brenda as today's special. **The Proprietor also didn't want to eat her human customer, instead she wanted to eat the bird she was friends with. However it's possible that she would've eaten her as she and her minions chased after her friend Peeps who was distracting them and later chased Ellie after she saved Brenda in order to get Brenda back into the pot. Gallery Proprietor_Window.jpg|The Proprietor sees Brenda through the window Proprietor_Menu.jpg|The Proprietor giving Ellie a menu that has Brenda on it Proprietor_Vegetables.jpg|The Proprietor carrying vegetables to cook Brenda Proprietor_Brenda.jpg|The Proprietor preparing Brenda to be eaten Proprietor dancing.jpg|The Proprietor dancing among her minions while cooking Brenda Proprietor_Defeat.jpg|The Proprietor and her minions get free after their restaurant collapsed Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer